mortopolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Thomas
'Life' ''Before Mortopolis'' Nothing has been revealed about Jasmine's life before Mortopolis, though she mentioned that she lived in Australia before her death. ''Mortopolis'' Not much has been revealed about Jasmine yet, but it is apparent that she has been a member of League Hammond for a very long time. 'Current Residence / Status' Jasmine currently resides in Laito, Mortopolis and lives in League Hammond. 'Personality' Jasmine is very outgoing and can be very wild and loud. She's very energetic and ambitious. She's the kind of person that likes to keep her true feelings to herself and doesn't like to show sadness in front of people. She is easily protective of her friends and the ones she cares about and can be aggressive towards people who do her or the people she loves any sort of harm. 'Physical Appearance' Jasmine is very tall with really long legs. She has pretty wide hips and sometimes feels insecure about her body shape. She has long platinum blonde hair that she likes to keep back in a ponytail and piercing blue-grey eyes. She has darker eyebrows than her hair and her skin is slightly tanned. 'Relationships' ''Family'' TBA ''Friends'' 'Corbyn Fay ' Jasmine and Corbyn are best friends and have been best friends since they met. They both love and care about each other very much, though they don't tell each other that often. For more, see Corbyn and Jasmine. 'Ashlyn Carr ' Jasmine and Ashlyn quickly became friends and know that they will become even better friends as time goes on. For more, see Ashlyn and Jasmine. 'Sebastian Hammond ' Jasmine and Sebastian are really close and consider each other to practically be siblings. For more, see Jasmine and Sebastian. 'Tierra Ortiz ' Jasmine and Tierra are pretty close. Jasmine is one of the only people that Tierra trusts. For more, see Jasmine and Tierra. 'Dustin Gray ' Jasmine and Dustin are really good friends and they really care about each other. For more, see Dustin and Jasmine. [[Rhea Knox|'Rhea Knox']] Jasmine and Rhea are as close as sisters. For more, see Jasmine and Rhea. ''Romances'' None currently. ''Enemies'' [[Ethan Wilder|'Ethan Wilder']] Ethan and Jasmine have a lot of issues with each other for multiple reasons. For more, see Ethan and Jasmine. ''Other'' N/A Death(s) Pre-Mortopolis Death Nothing has been revealed yet. Trivia * Jasmine has an Australian accent and is from Australia. * Jasmine is said to look really tough. * Jasmine likes to come up with weird and stupid nicknames for people and thinks it's hilarious. * Jasmine (and Corbyn) have shown new people to League Hammond more than once. * Jasmine has a hard time enunciating. * Jasmine is overprotective of Corbyn. * Jasmine doesn't like Ethan. * According to Sebastian, Jasmine "acts like a toddler." * Jasmine thinks her bedroom is boring and wants to redecorate it. * Jasmine works hard to keep Corbyn's secret, even though Corbyn doesn't make it easy to. * Jasmine knows pretty much everything about Corbyn. * Jasmine hates being interrupted. In fact, it's one of her very few pet peeves. * Jasmine used to like Ethan as a person. Category:Characters